


保质期

by SansDemain



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Summary: 我很喜欢王家卫的一段台词他说不知道从什么时候开始在每个东西上面都有一个日子秋刀鱼会过期 肉酱会过期连保鲜纸 都会过期我开始怀疑这个世界上还有什么东西是不会过期的呢
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 50





	1. Time Slip

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢王家卫的一段台词  
> 他说  
> 不知道从什么时候开始  
> 在每个东西上面都有一个日子  
> 秋刀鱼会过期 肉酱会过期  
> 连保鲜纸 都会过期  
> 我开始怀疑  
> 这个世界上  
> 还有什么东西是不会过期的呢

Chapter 01.

庞大的虚无感随着夜幕的降临从身体的深处开始翻涌，它像一张大网由内而外笼罩着开始收拢，令人窒息且无路可逃。即便已经过去好几年，姜涩琪还是会梦中惊坐起，醒来环顾着黑白简调的房间，质疑着睁眼的那一刻才是梦境。她还是没能挣脱那个人，梦中那人望向自己的眼神在温柔和冷漠来回切换，最后定格成带着些许恨意，或许还有一丝嘲笑的冰冷刺骨直直刺向姜涩琪。即便过去这么久“裴珠泫”这三个字仍是一个魔咒紧紧箍着姜涩琪，提醒着姜涩琪梦中反复的一切都不是梦。

从姜涩琪记事起她就跟在裴珠泫屁股后头了，小孩子都对漂亮的事物难以抗拒，姜涩琪乐意黏在裴珠泫身边也不为奇怪了。记忆中，那时的裴珠泫总是温温柔柔地看向自己，会牵过自己的手，会拥抱哭泣的自己，会对自己微笑。如果要说起一切偏差的开始，那应该是姜涩琪初二时因为学校提早放学而偷听见的父母间的争吵。

“路云应该跟着我才对！涩琪跟着你。”

“哪有儿子跟母亲，女儿跟父亲的道理！”

“儿子是你的儿子，就不是我的儿子了吗？！反正女儿迟早要嫁出去的。”

对话偷听到这儿已经能得知大概，这些信息在姜涩琪的脑袋里删减过滤，最后得出了一个父亲母亲打算离婚，且没有一个人愿意抚养自己的结论。以往家庭的温馨在这一刻全数崩塌化为泡沫，姜涩琪没有勇气推开家里的门，她下意识的迈开脚步，往裴珠泫家的方向跑去。此时此刻姜涩琪能依靠的，也只有裴珠泫一个人了吧。

——————————————————

“我不同意。”裴珠泫看着父亲摆在自己面前的离婚证，并且告知自己会跟姜涩琪的妈妈，那个一直以来她笑着称呼阿姨的人结婚的时候，向来轻声细语的人难得提高了声调，难掩波动的情绪。

“大人的事，你懂什么。”男人丢下这句话就出了门，并不顾女儿在身后的竭力反对。这些都是板上钉钉的事，他只是作为父亲通知女儿这个决定，而非征求她的意见。

随着大门的关上，裴珠泫抄起一个盘子忍无可忍的朝男人离去的方向想要砸去却又作罢。

门铃声不适时宜的响起，裴珠泫打起精神开了门，入眼的是姜涩琪那张充满无辜的脸，而在此时这只会让裴珠泫看了更加感到愤懑，“你来干什么？”，她实在无法用什么好语气来面对这个几分钟前刚被父亲通知再婚对象的女儿，却又想起过去的情谊，最终侧了身让姜涩琪进门。

“欧尼……”姜涩琪明显感觉到了裴珠泫态度的不同，想要倾诉的话被压在喉咙，换做一句小心翼翼的称呼喊出。可裴珠泫却是仿佛因着这个称呼触碰到了什么禁忌的雷区一样，理智的弦就这样轻易崩断，“别这样叫我！我不是你的欧尼！”裴珠泫在心里冷笑一声，她把姜涩琪的到访认为是父母再婚的迫不及待，尽管事实上姜涩琪对此一无所知。此时的姜涩琪不知道自己哪里惹到了这个向来待人温柔的姐姐，她试图再次喊出那个称呼，轻微的声音最后淹没在了裴珠泫再次凶狠重复的“我不是你的欧尼！”这句话以及随之砸向而来的盘子的破碎声当中。

等到某天母亲牵着自己的手再次出现在裴珠泫家里的时候，并且告诉自己以后要作为一家人生活的时候，姜涩琪终于知道那天裴珠泫为什么要这样凶自己了。可是姜涩琪迟迟没能有机会向裴珠泫解释，那天自己喊的欧尼并不是裴珠泫所以为的意思。姜涩琪知道，就是从那一天起，裴珠泫再也没有正眼看过自己。

突来的电话及时让姜涩琪从回忆中得以脱身，她调整了呼吸按下了接听。

“涩琪，我之前和你说过个展，你考虑好了吗？”似乎是怕姜涩琪不会答应，电话去那头的人语气又迫切了几分，“这次个展对你今后在韩国扎根发展有利无害，我们家那位也是真的喜欢你的摄影作品，想要让更多人能看到…”

“我考虑考虑。如果没有星伊前辈的帮助，我也不可能有今天。”姜涩琪沉默良久给出了终于不再像以往的每次那样一口回绝，“有时间的话，麻烦星伊前辈安排我见个面吧。”

“真的吗？”文星伊也只是抱着试试看的态度试探性地一问，甚至做好了需要和对方苦口婆心长篇大论的准备，却没想到姜涩琪这次居然松了口，“要真的觉得感谢我，你先把前辈两个字改成欧尼吧。”

“我…”

“好了好了，逗你的，知道你叫不出口。那我安排好了见面的时间就通知你？你这次会在韩国待到什么时候啊？”

“什么时候都行，我这次不准备走了，星伊前辈。”

文星伊显然是被接连的两个讯息搞得有些愣神，短暂地停顿好是文星伊充满喜悦的声音，她连说三个好，和姜涩琪拉扯了几句日常后挂断了电话。

如果说那段过去给姜涩琪留下了什么实质性痕迹的话，那就是从某一刻开始，姜涩琪发现她再也叫不出“欧尼”两个字，无论对谁。

她叹了口气将结束通话后的手机扔在一边，转而拿起床头柜上的安眠药倒出一把喝水吞下。姜涩琪知道过量的服用并不是一个明智的选择，然而日益严重的失眠让她不得不选择以这样的方式亡羊补牢。

“涩琪，接受心理干预治疗吧。”

入睡前，朴秀荣曾拉着自己手劝说的话浮现在了她的脑海。等个展结束了就听秀荣的话去看看医生吧，迷糊中姜涩琪这样告诉自己。她不能总被那个梦困在原地甚至节节败退，有些逃避了的人和事，迟早有一天要不得不面对的。

朴秀荣结束电视剧的拍摄后已是凌晨，回到住所的她发现摆在玄关的那双鞋大概猜到了姜涩琪的归国。朴秀荣在十六岁的时候捡到了姜涩琪把她带回了自己家，当时要不是管家眼尖，否则这个人差点就被自家的车子碾过。可关于姜涩琪为什么会在那个雷雨天穿得单薄就跑出来，甚至晕倒在马路边。这么多年朴秀荣从来没有问过姜涩琪为什么会那样，她一直在等姜涩琪主动开口告诉她，却一晃就是这么多年。

然而还来不及卸下满身的疲惫，朴秀荣就被姜涩琪的梦呓拖到了床边。摆在床头柜上的药和还装着一半水的水杯暗示着姜涩琪最近的状态，可朴秀荣无法得知药剂的一排空荡是姜涩琪几次还是一次的药量。

睡梦中的人紧皱着眉头甚至流着泪反复呢喃着同一个名字后缀着姜涩琪难以说出口的“欧尼”。而对于姜涩琪只有在梦中才会提到的那个人，朴秀荣对她的了解仅有一个含糊的名字以及被姜涩琪无数次画下又撕毁的模糊的脸。

即便这么些年已经经历了无数次这样的情形，朴秀荣却发现自己对姜涩琪的心疼只增不减。她熟练地伸手握住了睡梦中紧张不安的人，轻声唤着姜涩琪的名字安抚着她，“我在这儿，涩琪不要怕～”所幸在车程中已经卸了妆，也简单补水护肤过了，朴秀荣小心翼翼地在姜涩琪身边侧躺下，有节奏的温柔地拍抚着对方，而梦里紧张不安的人也渐渐平稳了呼吸，像之前每次那样。

“涩琪呀～什么时候涩琪才能看看我呢？”

TBC.


	2. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你不往前走，就会被沙子掩埋。所以我们泪流满面，步步回头，可是只能往前走。——《从你的全世界路过》张嘉佳

Chapter 2.

朴秀荣醒来的时候姜涩琪正挽着头发，在半开放式的厨房里和一团面粉作斗争。没有卷好的袖子松垮地勉强维持着模样，姜涩琪别扭地弯着胳膊用仿佛慢镜头播放的速度小心翼翼的和着面生怕袖子突然滑落。

在一旁看了半天的朴秀荣终于不忍心，眨着还没有睡醒的眼睛自然地走到姜涩琪身侧替她重修挽起了袖子，又顺道替她整了整落下来的碎发，“怎么突然想着下厨？”

朴秀荣成为演员后，接下一部剧后待在家里时间很少，更别提开灶下厨。厨房里的那些囤粮都是姜涩琪偶尔回来的时候才会被打开光顾。

“突然有点想吃…”姜涩琪显然不知道她现在鼻头上沾了面粉露出笑的模样有多憨，简单回答朴秀荣的问题后又埋头陷入了与面团的苦战，不过这次动作倒是利落了许多，“你去洗漱一下，很快就好了。”

“是吗？”显然朴秀荣并不相信姜涩琪嘴里的很快，但她还是转过身慢悠悠的朝卫生间走去。

结果等正式吃上姜涩琪的手作片面汤已经是半小时后的事了。当红的人气女演员嘴上说着嫌弃的话，一面却还是老老实实的接过姜涩琪递来的筷子和勺子。

作为点缀的青阳辣椒释放出来的辣味不容小觑，朴秀荣已经足够小心翼翼，喝下第一口汤却还是不可避免的被呛到，“太辣了啦～”下意识的把责任归咎于辣椒。

“才没有！”大厨师抱着自己的那碗片面汤在女演员对面坐下，大有一副如果敢反驳半句就要对方好看的架势。

朴秀荣瘪了瘪嘴又勺了一口汤往嘴里送，岔开了话题，“这次回来多久？”

姜涩琪大学报考前那会儿在国内举办的一个摄影赛上拿了个小奖，以此为契机签了当时作为主办方之一的一个摄影杂志，偶尔投投稿。大学也因此修的摄影专业，大三申请了交换的名额就往外跑。这些年一直都全国各地到处转，渐渐的在国外有了些名气。只是这韩国，反而每次都是像来旅游一样，停留几天就又匆匆离开。

“秀荣啊～”喝着汤的人放下了勺子表情突然严肃，“这次回来我不走了，所以…”

姜涩琪的回答倒是让朴秀荣感到意外，明明对于这个人选择留下来再开心不过，她却偏偏蓦地有些不安。也许是姜涩琪的决定太过突然，没有透露任何丝毫。朴秀荣无法把握是什么让姜涩琪改变了想法，又或者是不是有谁在自己不知情的情况下出现影响了她。

尽管思绪万千，优秀的女演员还是保持着基本素养，维持着波澜不惊的表情，平淡的语气仿佛是一早就商榷好的，“那你就在我这住下呗，房间也一直给你留着，定期有在打扫。”

“还有件事。”姜涩琪搓了搓手，显得有些局促。其实这件事她可以先保留着不讲，但还是想要第一时间分享给这个一直陪在身边的人，“星伊前辈想让我举办个展，我说答应考虑考虑。”

“是好事啊～涩琪的话，一定可以的！”

“什么呀～”姜涩琪被朴秀荣的突然温情弄得有些措手不及，用言语掩饰着害羞。

“那你今天有拍摄吗？”

“今天的戏在晚上。”

“我下午出个门，你在家好好休息。”姜涩琪起身收拾着碗筷，自然的交代着自己的行程。

“好～”朴秀荣伸了个懒腰往姜涩琪的房间移动，她可不想回到自己房间重新暖一次被窝。

收拾好厨房残局换好衣服的姜涩琪按照短信上的内容来到了约定的地点。文星伊的办事效率很快，昨天才给了答复说考虑，今天就风风火火速度地安排上了和对方的见面，生怕多一秒，姜涩琪就会反悔一样。

虽然姜涩琪不是第一次听说金容仙的名字，甚至从文星伊口中传达她对自己作品喜爱的时候，姜涩琪偶尔还会挑上几张照片作成明信片表达感谢。但是正式的见面还是第一次，卷成大波浪造型的黑长发配上一副金色的镜框作为点缀不至于显得死板，修身的西装恰到好处的勾勒出女性的线条美却又不失严谨。

“ReMoo～”姜涩琪跟着名片上的印字念出了美术馆的名字，半晌才意识到自己的行为或许有点失礼，后知后觉的捂住了嘴。

“终于见到神秘的摄影师K本人了～”

或许是因为对其摄影作品的喜爱，又或是因为从自家恋人手中收到过几次来自姜涩琪的明信片，有些怕生的金容仙主动拉近距离，用有些轻松的语气化解了小小的尴尬。

“金馆长，叫我涩琪就好，姜涩琪。”

“好～那涩琪也叫我容仙…前辈就好。”金容仙本想让对方称呼自己欧尼就好，却想起出门前文星伊对自己的叮嘱，停顿了一下，换成了前辈。

“好的，容仙前辈～”

金容仙的体贴让姜涩琪的紧张缓解不少，两人简单自我介绍后直接切入了正体。毕竟今天说到底还是来工作，而不是来拉家常认亲的。美术馆这季的活动展基本已经都敲定下来，也是时候赶紧计划安排下一季的内容了。

作为摄影师K姜涩琪很少公开露面，仅有的几张照片也是捂得严严实实，在朴家的打点下基本也处理得干净。这次的归国可以说是基本没有人知道，能够举办K无论海内外都是初次的摄影展对ReMoo来说是一次很好的机会。即使有文星伊这层关系在，金容仙也没百分百的把握对方会把这个机会交给自己。

“我想在看到一份完整的方案后再做决定。”姜涩琪紧抿着唇，给出了答复。

“那是当然。”金容仙点头表示理解，互相交换了号码和kkt以便联系。

——————————————————

“这次的画展反响很不错，辛苦各位了。”周一的晨会，金容仙简短总结了一下最近的工作，“那么关于下一季展出内容，我正在接洽中。如果不出意外，ReMoo美术馆将承办K归国的摄影展初秀。”

“金馆长说的K，是那个摄影师K吗？”尽管对比起摄影作品韩车载还是更喜欢绘画作品，但关于摄影师K他还是略知一二，“不过摄影师K的作品大多都是夜空为主题，虽然在国外有一定的知名度，但仅仅靠风景摄影能撑起一场个展吗？或者说，能具有吸引力吗？不过如果能说服向来不在公开场合露面的K出席的话，那就另当别论了。”

“如何让展览具有吸引力，难道这不是我们应该做的事吗？”出于个人对K作品的喜爱让向来好说话的金馆长难得态度强硬了一次。

“K的作品确实一直都以风景摄影为主，但K的初次获奖作品却是人物摄影。只不过自那次以后K再也没有发表过任何人物作品，也拒绝了任何人物拍摄的邀请。”裴珠泫停止转笔的手，在记事本上敲点了两下，“如果我没记错，当时的获奖采访，K有说过那照片是一系列。”

“啊！如果能让K公开那组照片，或许能作为一个噱头进行宣传。”韩车载接过裴策展人的话，裴珠泫认同的点头让年轻的小伙不由得微红了脸。

“毕竟是年少时的作品，也许比不上现在的成熟，但终归是一个看点。如果能说服K放出那些照片的话，对于ReMoo美术馆来说，那摄影展也十分有意义。”

“看不出来裴策展人对K这么了解？”一心扑在画上的裴珠泫居然对摄影师K有所了解，这倒是让金容仙有些意外。

“凑巧罢了。”裴珠泫的声音很轻，不知道是在说给谁听。

  
TBC.


	3. Black Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想拥有很多很多东西，  
> 却唯独不想拥有故事。

Chapter.03

从那一天，姜涩琪感觉自己变成了透明人。

母亲本就不想让自己跟着她，但无奈法院的判决将哥哥判给了父亲。而再婚后的母亲眼里除了裴叔叔之外，也只有那个被裴叔叔宝贝的女儿，她曾经亲昵的邻家姐姐裴珠泫了。

有些事一旦错过了当下解释的机会就难再开口，她无数起鼓起勇气试图解释的话提到嘴边，却皆因裴珠泫的轻轻一瞥丧失所有。那道眼神轻飘飘地没有分量，却次次都能在剜在最痛的地方折磨着姜涩琪，渐渐的她也丧失了辩明的欲望，说出来也只是狡辩罢了。她主动搬出了和裴珠泫同住的房间，整出的小阁楼成为了姜涩琪仅有的自由天地。

也许是姜涩琪自知之明的乖巧让裴珠泫逐渐消了气，裴珠泫也会偶尔向她搭腔，甚至不经意流露的温柔总会让姜涩琪错以为回到了从前，就算那份温柔只会在双方家长都在场的情况下出现。

很多事情姜涩琪都心里揣得明白，只不过每件都斤斤计较的话只会适得其反活得更累。她清楚的知道裴珠泫讨厌甚至厌恶自己，可是她却无法讨厌裴珠泫，哪怕一丁点儿。

其实这样也好，姜涩琪告诉自己要时时警惕，保持距离，她无法想象如果被裴珠泫看出自己所抱有的非分之想，那人又会用怎样的眼神看她，宣判她的死刑。

“涩琪？”

金容仙明显感到了对面人的走神，那逐渐转阴的表情让人担心，她不禁开始回想自己刚才的话语里是否有什么不妥之处，所提出的要求是否强人所难。

“啊～颂乐馆长。”尽管被对方允许了更亲昵的称呼，但姜涩琪表示工作场合还是这样称呼会让她自在点，直接叫金馆长又未免太过不近人情，折中了一下就改口这么叫了。

包厢的门适时地被敲响打断了金容仙的追问，来人戴着帽子和口罩裹着围巾只露出了一双标致的眼睛，眼神锁定了坐在一侧的姜涩琪后径自走向那儿去。关于会有第三人的到场姜涩琪提前知会过金容仙，所以她也不感到意外，只在一旁安静坐着观察着这个神秘人，一边暗自腹诽是不是姜涩琪的朋友都神神秘秘不爱露面。

待女人在位置上坐定，动手解除着身上的层层武装自然地递给伸手来接的姜涩琪，一张好看的脸露了出来，金容仙这才恍然，“Joy！”当红的女演员，除了参演的电视剧外不接受任何演出行程，没有多余的曝光，却依旧抵不住人气的高涨，金容仙点着头这确实得把自己捂得严实点。

朴秀荣没有因为金容仙下意识的惊呼而变了神色，她露出一个亲切又礼貌的微笑作为问候，将距离掌控得刚好，“聊到哪儿了？”显然她对于姜涩琪的事情十分熟悉，自然地问着进程。

可姜涩琪在金容仙提出要公开那组照片的时候就陷入回忆走了神，哪里还记得金容仙说了什么，在朴秀荣的注视下支支吾吾了半天，也没说个清楚。

“我希望K能在画展上公开最初获奖的那系列照片，我记得当初的采访上K说过那张照片有一系列。”金容仙语气态度也随着称呼的改变严肃了不少，姜涩琪知道她是认真的在和自己交涉，希望能争取到自己的点头。只是那套照片，姜涩琪放在桌底的手攥成了拳，紧抓着裤子透露了她此时的情绪。

尘封的往事就像插对了孔的钥匙，轻轻转动就能打开被遗忘在角落的记忆，刚何况姜涩琪从来没有刻意去遗忘，不知有多少个夜她做着重复的梦，一遍又一遍地被迫反复加深着印象。那是姜涩琪想要挥手作别却无法再见的过去，甚至那张她抱着给过去一个了断的心态投稿参赛的作品，偏偏拿下了奖项，成为了她的履历，镌写着她的人生，仿佛玩笑。

“我…”

只发了个初声，喉咙就好像被人掐住了一样再也无法说出其他。她不知道要如何说明那是一段有多么不想提及的过去，无论是作为K还是作为姜涩琪。明明有预料到对方可能会要求自己公开最初获奖照片的所有系列，也明明事先想了好多个理由可以挑选，即便拙劣，只要姜涩琪开口了就都能拒绝。偏偏后面的话仿佛被按下了消音键，姜涩琪几次尝试，结果都是徒劳。

朴秀荣没有看漏姜涩琪情绪的变化，她也曾试探性地问过身边的人，可每次一旦问及那段过去，姜涩琪就不可遏制的浑身颤抖，有好长的一段时间朴秀荣对姜涩琪寸步不离，只怕一个不注意那人就会做出什么过激反应自我伤害。即便是在接受了长期的心理治疗有所改善后，朴秀荣还是避免去触碰那段过去，不再提及。

她不动声色地将手覆在姜涩琪紧握的拳上，安抚着姜涩琪的情绪，代替做出拒绝，“我想很抱歉，那组照片并不会公开。但如果你们需要涩琪的人物摄影来作为噱头吸引眼球，那么我愿意出镜。”

会遭到拒绝这一点早在金容仙的预料内，她也准备了很多理由来说服姜涩琪，但朴秀荣的出现是一个意外，而她的提议更是让金容仙感到又惊又喜。

朴秀荣作为人气极高的演员，从未接过任何与参演电视剧无关的拍摄工作，好许多杂志发出邀请但都被朴秀荣一一回绝，而这次她主动的开口却是打开了金容仙的另一个思路。

金容仙是ReMoo美术馆的馆长，同时也是个商人。摄影师K初期的作品如果能披露固然是好，但终归是早期的作品，与现在相比还是不够成熟。可如果出道获奖作后只拍摄风景的K拍摄一套新的人物摄影，而且出镜的人是从来不接除参演剧相关之外任何拍摄行程的大热女演员朴秀荣的话，这样双重的噱头绝对比原来的更有爆点，更吸引眼球，然而最关键的还是需要姜涩琪的点头答应。

屋里的两个人双双把眼神看向最关键的人物，姜涩琪的神色分辨不出明暗，渐渐松开的拳头像是一种妥协，“我和秀荣商量商量，再通知颂乐馆长吧。”如果多年前未能和过去做个了断，那么这次就重新好好道别吧。

“好～”金容仙点点头，心里大致有了把握。

———————————————————

回家的路上两人是一路沉默，朴秀荣也不急，多年的相处陪伴让她知道以姜涩琪的温吞性子是催不得的。向来直来直去的朴秀荣也就对着姜涩琪能有百分百的耐心，愿意等那人主动开口。

“秀荣啊～”果然一回到住所，甚至连大衣都没来得及脱去，姜涩琪已经嗫嚅着思考措辞，“你…我…”

“或许秀荣一直不接受其他拍摄工作是因为我吗？”对于朴秀荣成为了演员而偏偏不接除了参演剧以外的拍摄工作姜涩琪一直都心存疑惑，但她也只当是对方是想一心扑在演员的事业上，做出点成绩给家里看。朴秀荣今天的提议像一记闷棍打醒了一直糊里糊涂的人。

“是因为你。”绕来绕去从来都不是朴秀荣的风格，她解下围巾脱下厚重的外套，随着姜涩琪在沙发坐下后，冷静地给出答案，“我想成为涩琪镜头下的那个人。”

“啊～对不起，我一直都以为…”

“以为我讨厌被拍？”

被抢了话的姜涩琪慢了半拍地点点头，像个做错事了的小孩乖巧地伏在那儿。

“那涩琪呢？涩琪愿意拍我吗？”话题绕了一圈回到了正轨。

“那当然是愿…”意的。

“涩琪，你知道我不仅仅是在说这个。”

“秀荣啊～”眼神的对峙无声地持续以姜涩琪的叹气告终，她知道有些事情总归要跟眼前的人交代清楚然后放下。

发出腔的声音比想象中的还要低沉浑厚，恰如那段不愿提及的过去的沉重，“秀荣还记得我们的相遇吗？”姜涩琪以为她不会再谈起那段过去，可如今她选择说出来，像说陌生人的故事。

“记得～”朴秀荣怎么会忘。

TBC.


	4. Would U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果感情可以分胜负的话，我不知道她是否会赢，但我很清楚，从一开始，我就输了。  
> ——《东邪西毒》

Chapter.04

“珠泫，你妹妹。”

顺着同班同学的视线望过去，裴珠泫看到了那个扎着丸子头等在校门口的姜涩琪。  
她冷眼上前，“你来干嘛。”语气并无半点和善。

“那个…爸…”姜涩琪看着因为自己的称呼而明显脸色黑了下去的人，咽了咽口水改口道，“叔叔说晚上和妈妈在外面吃饭，让我们自己解决。”说着从口袋掏出在大人那儿领到的钱，讨好地递上去。

裴珠泫捏过那张面额足够可以好好吃上一顿的钱，心里暗讽这个男人对自己的新女儿可真是出手大方，“那我和朋友去吃饭，你…自己能解决的吧。”

“……嗯”显然是姜涩琪的沉默让裴珠泫觉得有些不耐烦，她打消了说出这笔钱是两人份的想法， “我没关系的。”朝裴珠泫扬起一个笑容，尽管那人早已转身和同学商量着晚上的大餐去哪吃，并不在意自己。

“你妹妹看起来很喜欢你啊。”

“是吗？”裴珠泫浅笑着反问，一边细细斟酌起同学说的话来。她将目光放去，却正好撞上那人。对方似乎是意外这样的直视，在交汇的下一瞬立刻挪开了视线，没能在发间藏好的耳朵暴露出一片红。裴珠泫突然觉得事情有趣了起来，喜欢的话，又是哪种喜欢呢？

如果仔细回忆，那么一切都有预兆。裴珠泫布下的步步陷阱，每一个姜涩琪都跳得心甘情愿。

“珠泫欧尼，那个男生…”

“他在追我。”

“那我们算什么？”

“只是一种报复罢了。”

……

“姜涩琪，我只是和你玩玩而已。”  
不是的，不是玩玩。

“姜涩琪，我不喜欢你。”  
不是的，我喜欢你的。

“我讨厌你，和破坏我家庭的你母亲。”  
没有，我不讨厌你。

“…我会消失的。”  
不，不要消失。

裴珠泫又一次从梦中惊醒，这些年来她一直重复着把姜涩琪从自己身边推开的噩梦。她看着过去的那个自己对姜涩琪的恶言相向，而裴珠泫作为旁观者声嘶力竭却不能阻止丝毫。

姜涩琪的言出必行做得未免太过到位，甚至让人不免怀疑她才是一早就预谋好的那个，预谋着如何离开这个家。大人的焦急也只是表面上的装模作样，裴珠泫在那天才明白原来自己做了多过分的事。她试图寻找，才发现自己对姜涩琪的了解停留在了那个夏天止步不前。她以为自己才是那个仅有的受害者，理直气壮地将刀子捅向了最无辜、最爱她的姜涩琪。

于是就在裴珠泫弄丢了姜涩琪的那天，朴秀荣捡到了那个人。如果非要说的话，朴秀荣觉得自己对姜涩琪是一见钟情。

阴雨的天气让本就情绪不佳的人摆不出半点好脸色，而为了避免撞上半途冲出来倒在马路上的人的一个急刹车，让朴秀荣的火气一下子飙到了临界点。

本可以安分地坐在车里让管家下车查看情况的人不顾劝阻执拗地下了车，她倒要看看是哪个不长眼的不要命了敢在车来车往的路上乱跑。

朴秀荣打了满腹的草稿，想好了各种尖酸的台词下车，准备不顾形象发泄一场，却在地上那人抬起头看向自己的瞬间，把所有预备的指责尽数收回。

在朴秀荣的记忆里那天的雨下得比往后的任何一个雨天都还要大。姜涩琪的头发被雨水打湿服帖地贴在脸颊一侧，因为摔倒而擦开的伤口流着血，混着雨水一起沿着膝盖滑下。光是看着都能将那股疼痛直接地传递过来，而当事人却像是被抽去了灵魂的麻木表情仿佛感知不到任何疼痛，踉踉跄跄从地上爬起来道了个歉，一瘸一拐地准备离开。

“你还好吗？”关心一个陌生人并不是朴秀荣的行事风格，她本可以放任对方离开，却撑着伞追了上去，“我送你去医院？”

“我没…事…”

说完这句话的人飘飘摇摇毫无预兆地整个身子往后倒，朴秀荣一个眼疾手快丢下手中的伞把姜涩琪往怀里捞，她这才发现怀里的人的体温烫得惊人。

“小姐！”管家撑着伞给朴秀荣打上，想着赶紧劝自家小姐回车上，这万一要是着感冒生病了，他可不知道要如何交代。

“小姐，赶紧回车里吧。”管家试图从朴秀荣怀里接过已经烧迷糊了的姜涩琪，却被朴秀荣的眼神瞪了回去，怯怯地缩回了手。

“小姐，去医院吗？”  
回到驾驶座的管家转着脑袋小心翼翼地发问。

“回家，叫孙医生过来。”

———————————————————

“我那会儿还以为你年纪比我小，谁能想到后来一问居然是年上。”朴秀荣现在回想起来那个了无生气的姜涩琪，做了一个礼拜多的哑巴，开口的第一句话却是反驳自己欧尼的自称。

“因为我们秀荣一直都是个很温柔的人，就算年纪比我小也一直都包容着照顾着我。”

“干…干嘛突然这么煽情…”姜涩琪的语气真诚，反倒让一开始提起这茬的朴秀荣率先害羞了起来。

“我啊…那个时候喜欢上了一个非常讨厌我，恨不得让我消失的人。可是她太过温柔了，温柔到即使知道她讨厌我，我也想要继续喜欢她。”这是姜涩琪第一次那么直白地谈起过去，谈起关于感情的话题。“所以就算我可能隐隐猜到她的目的，但我还是抛开一切违和自己骗自己。”

从裴珠泫那儿偷来的一个牵手，一个拥抱，一个亲吻，对姜涩琪而言都是她的小幸福，就算那个人说着不安要走了自己第一次的时候也不曾说过一句爱。裴珠泫不需要台词，她只要不松开虚握着的姜涩琪的手，那么剩下的一切姜涩琪可以继续自欺欺人。可偏偏裴珠泫还是丢下了她，用着毫不温柔的方式。

“秀荣啊～”姜涩琪探着身子上前抱住了身边的人，这样毫无阻拦结实的拥抱还是第一次。她感受着自己的心跳，也听着对方胸腔有力的节奏，少女身上的香水味让姜涩琪仿佛拥抱住了优雅低调的阳光，温暖却不灼人，“秀荣陪我走过了很多，所以这一次也可以陪着我迈出新的一步吗？”

“姜涩琪，你的意思是…”突来的亲呢让朴秀荣的声音开始发颤，她不敢揣测姜涩琪话中的意思，生怕是会错意的一场空欢喜。可姜涩琪握着自己双手的触感是那么真实，她掌心的温度毫无阻隔地向自己传递着温热，她说：“秀荣愿意做我镜头下的女主角吗？”

“我愿意…”她等到了。

——————————————————

“艾琳xi～”经过一段时间的相处，怕生馆长金容仙终于能够做到不再冷冰冰充满公式感地称呼裴珠泫“裴策展人”了，“感觉你最近精神状态不是很好，没休息好吗？”

“嗯…最近有点做噩梦。”裴珠泫揉了揉有些发涨的太阳穴，她最近梦到姜涩琪的频率意外的高，而梦的内容也发生了变化。她梦见姜涩琪回来参加自己的婚礼，笑着祝她新婚快乐。裴珠泫想要拉住姜涩琪，可她身边站着的那个看不清脸的男人，死死箍着她，不顾自己的挣扎拉着自己举行仪式。画面一转，她又看见姜涩琪牵着别人的手，把所有曾经只属于自己的温柔，通通赋予另一个人。

“艾琳xi…？”金容仙小声唤着裴珠泫的名字，思考是不是自己给下属的工作压力太大了。

“嗯？颂乐馆长？”

“算了，你还是专注自己手上的工作吧。”金容仙摇摇头，摄影师K的个展还是找实习生金艺琳来协助自己吧，也是时候锻炼锻炼了。

“好…”裴珠泫并没有听清金容仙前面说的内容，附和着点头，全然不知自己错过了什么。

TBC.


	5. Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生  
> 总会有那么些意想不到事  
> 在不当的时间  
> 让你猝不及防

Chapter.05

“今天颂乐馆长的心情看起来似乎很好，早上文总编开车送馆长来上班的时候，车子比平时多停留了三分钟。”一大早金艺琳就神秘兮兮的和前辈分享着入手的新情报。

然而前辈连个眼神都没分给金艺琳，只是埋头盯着电脑准备待会儿晨会要用的资料，没情没感的回了一句，“那你不做狗仔真是可惜了。”

果然不出金艺琳的意料，晨会的时候金容仙毫不卖关子的揭晓了好心情的理由。

“告诉大家一个好消息。”

“虽然K拒绝公开那组照片，但是会为了展会发表一组新的人像作品。”

“而出镜的人物…”

“是Joy！”

虽然遗憾还是不能公开初期的人像作品，但这样的结果也让金容仙感到满足。她很期待在姜涩琪的镜头下，会展现出一个怎样的朴秀荣，又会传达出一种怎么样的情感。

“是最近那个很火的，除了参演作品外从不多加露面的Joy吗？！”紧跟潮流的金艺琳最先反应了过来，“所以她会为这次K的个展站台吗？”

ReMoo美术馆经常会举办画展和摄影展之类的活动，但像这样和娱乐圈的有名人合作还是第一次。如果Joy愿意出席个展，那无疑会给K的摄影展带来新的一层热度，其自身的粉丝基础也确保了这场个展一定的成功。金容仙当然也没有忽略这一点，早早在私底下和本人进行了交涉。本以为需要给对方一点时间考虑，却没想到朴秀荣答应得爽快，甚至还一口同意了自家恋人提出的杂志专访邀约。

“所以下一季的展览是以摄影展和画展一半一半的形式同时推进吗？还是说…”裴珠泫停顿了一下，“还是说由K的个展撑起下一个季的展览。”

“我的想法是以K的个展为主，弄几个小展作为辅助？”

“我认为下一季可以分为上下两批，分别举办摄影展和画展，就是需要辛苦大家了。”金容仙用眼神询问着在座的各位。

“我没意见。”裴珠泫翻阅着K迄今所发布的作品给出答复，“可以根据反响来决定展览举办的时间，万一K的个展不成功…也有个应对。”

“我…我也没问题。”韩车载和其他同事也陆陆续续附和。

有实习生金艺琳的表决权吗？没有。

“那好～K那边我会继续洽谈跟进，而关于下一季展览的分区展示策划就拜托各位集思广益了。”

“好的，颂乐馆长。”

———————————————————

“听星伊前辈说你答应了杂志的专访？”最近电视剧的拍摄似乎进入了收尾阶段，虽然住在同一个屋子里，但姜涩琪感觉自己好一阵没见到朴秀荣了。好不容易逮到这个大忙人，尽管已经是敲定的事，姜涩琪还是问出了口，自从这次回来，她似乎欠朴秀荣越来越多。

“你不高兴了吗？”

“没有…我只是…”姜涩琪自知再说下去只是扫兴，“感觉秀荣好像很忙。”

“等现在的这部剧杀青了就不忙了啦～到时候暂时成无业游民了还得靠K摄影师给我行程呀。”朴秀荣说着冲姜涩琪发射了一个wink，惹得姜涩琪一阵害羞，只能高声念着始作俑者的名字试图制止朴秀荣的调笑。

“展出的照片秀荣要自己挑一挑吗？”

关于要拍的人物摄影，姜涩琪曾询问过作为出镜模特朴秀荣的意见，而对方的回答很简单，“涩琪只要拍下你眼里的我就好。”不能说是一种攀比的竞争心理，但见过那组照片的朴秀荣即使再不懂行，也看出来拍下照片的人对照片里的人有多么的深爱。所以她才会这样忍不住的好奇，姜涩琪眼里的自己究竟是什么模样，想要通过这样的方式去摸索到一点确信。

“你都拍好了？”朴秀荣的印象里姜涩琪确实有几天拿着个相机在家里晃来着，却也没想到这样就完成了。

“有通过一点途径趁秀荣不知道的时候也有拍哦。”姜涩琪挠挠头，对于人物摄影她实在说不上擅长，如果能得到模特本人的认可，或许能让她安心点。

“不了，你自己挑就好。”朴秀荣固然好奇，却执拗地不愿意去干涉姜涩琪眼里自己的形象。她希望从拍摄到挑选都由姜涩琪自己来决定，然后她就能从姜涩琪的挑选中，拼凑出那人眼里的自己。

“那好…”有点意外被拒绝的人也不纠缠，她两三下将盘子里剩余的食物吃完擦了擦嘴。既然决定要作别过去，那么她想重回那个熟悉的地方，用新的风景代替旧的人物，好好告别。

拒绝了朴秀荣送自己过去的提议，姜涩琪重新回到以前住的那片区域的时候只剩感叹。她以为自己再也没勇气重新踏足，而其实克服也只需迈出步伐就行。

毫无目的闲散的漫游，她举着相机记录着和记忆里相同的有不同的景致，一次接一次的按下快门。逛到裴珠泫以前就读高中的校门口时，姜涩琪放下了一直举在手里的相机，呆楞地盯着那原本该有一扇铁门的地方如今却空空荡荡，似乎不再阻隔。

仿佛下一秒，裴珠泫就会穿着校服从校门口走出来，然后找到姜涩琪，一面嫌弃却又担心地拉过不知道找个阴凉地等的傻憨憨，嘴上说着并不友善，说是责怪却带着心疼的话，给傻傻的人晒红的脸降温。

如果不是保安室附近的那棵参天大树还在老地方待着没有变化，姜涩琪真有一种自己认错了的幻觉。但哪有什么认错不认错，仅仅是因为物是人非罢了。

姜涩琪最初获奖的那张照片的背景就是这棵树，和现在的有些苍老和枯黄的叶零零散散的挂在枝头强撑不同，照片里的树那时还枝繁叶茂，浓郁成荫，看一眼就是青春活力的感觉。那是姜涩琪不告而别的离家出走后第一次，也是最后一次回来看裴珠泫。这件事她只悄悄的告诉了朴伯父，连秀荣都没有告诉过。

想要回去的理由很简单，她想回去看一眼裴珠泫。在所有的事都按轨道而行的时候，每天初中部的课业都结束后，姜涩琪就会背上书包，站在那棵树下，踢着石子等裴珠泫出现。

她想知道高三的裴珠泫的状态怎么样，是不是没了自己也很顺利的投入到了复习冲刺的阶段。姜涩琪抱着很大的期望希望裴珠泫过得好，却也抱着一丁点小小的恶意，希望裴珠泫没有了自己过得并不好。

姜涩琪还记得那天她站得很远，裴珠泫一出了校门就展露笑颜往自己的方向走来。没迈近一步，姜涩琪心里的期待就高涨一分，她思考着要怎么开口打招呼才会显得自然不尴尬。裴珠泫离姜涩琪的距离越来越近，然后她看到不知道哪里冒出来的一个人影冲了出来，抱住了裴珠泫。

那样的照片就是在这样的情况下诞生，裴珠泫和旁人友好地说着话头也不回身影，是姜涩琪对于裴珠泫最后也最新的记忆。即使是在悲伤的时刻她也没有忘记要举起相机记录，如果这个时候不留下点什么，可能姜涩琪就真的什么都没有了。随着快门声的落下，姜涩琪望过去视线已经模糊得看不清她了。

从回忆里抽身，姜涩琪将镜头对准了那颗因为季节落叶而看起来了无生机的树，按下了快门。

“是…涩琪吗？”与少年时变化并不大的五官让学校旁边小卖部的阿姨认出了多年未见的人。只是每天光顾小卖部的人那么多，又这么多年过去了，那阿姨是怎么认出自己的呢？对方下一句话立刻解答了姜涩琪心中的疑惑，她说，“你的姐姐找到你了？”

姐姐？找到我了？

姜涩琪一脸的茫然并没有阻止小卖部阿姨的讲述，“是那个叫…珠泫的漂亮孩子吧，你的姐姐。突然有一天就说着你不见了之类的话，每天放学了都跑出来找你。甚至我这儿也贴过一段时间寻人启事，但突然有一天就不来了。不过看样子她是找到你了，找到了就好…找到了就好…”

小卖部阿姨所陈述的内容太过震撼，姜涩琪似乎触到了自己离开后的未知事实。裴珠泫找过自己吗？为什么？因为愧疚？还是…如果是真的，那这些年因为过去而绝望痛苦的自己算什么？一个笑话吗？

姜涩琪强打起精神礼貌的和热情的阿姨道别，她突然不知道要如何面对一切。她一直以为是裴珠泫丢掉了自己，可现在又是谁错过了谁？

“涩琪？”自从那天回来后朴秀荣就觉得姜涩琪心不在焉，一副心事重重的样子。起初她以为是姜涩琪又犯了病，但情绪也没有低落沉闷，所以这些天她也只是在一旁看着，并不明说。

“啊？”被叫到的人回了神，显然是没有听清朴秀荣刚刚的话。

“颂乐馆长刚刚联系我，她说发你消息你没已读，打你电话也没人接，就找到我这儿来了。”

“啊～”姜涩琪这才想起什么似的，摸出口袋里的手机，“我手机好像没电自动关机了。”

“总之，她说临时有事没办法亲自来取照片，叫了馆里的策展人替她过来拿，好像是叫艾琳…”

“行，我知道了。”姜涩琪点点头，表示知道了这个事情。

命运的齿轮从来没有停止过转动，会在一起的人，在世上走了一遭最后还是会在一起；不会在一起的人，早早相遇不过是为了早早分离…

TBC.


	6. Destiny

Chapter.06

“你妹妹看起来很喜欢你啊。”

同学顺口的一句话成了打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。等到裴珠泫失去姜涩琪之后她才终于正视包裹在层层以“报复”为借口而自欺欺人下的自己的真心。

“欧…尼？”姜涩琪小心翼翼的喊着拉住自己衣角的人，试探的语气和不安躲闪的眼神，思考着是不是又哪里做得不对惹到了眼前的人。

“陪我睡。”以前的她还能温温柔柔自然的说出一起睡的请求，而现在裴珠泫用着命令的句式来掩饰不自然，强行拉近这段时间她刻意和姜涩琪拉开划出的距离。

听到这话的姜涩琪很明显的愣了一下，然后看了眼窗外的天气才恍然大悟，“好。”对于裴珠泫，姜涩琪从来不会拒绝。

不自然拉近的距离，两个人似乎回到了最初的亲昵，却又哪儿哪儿都透露着怪异的违和感。姜涩琪能明显感觉到裴珠泫带着目的的亲近，可她无法拒绝她。能在明面上和裴珠泫的关系有所缓和已经超出了姜涩琪的期望，所以她不会追问也不会奢求更多，只要裴珠泫愿意让自己待在身边就好。

可没有什么会永远一尘不变。平和的相处被一个亲吻打破，又在一个裴珠泫抱着姜涩琪入睡的夜晚，年上主动亲吻了年下。

“你喜欢我吗，涩琪？”如果说是报复，那么在得到姜涩琪难掩羞涩后横下心来的坦诚和告白时就该及时停止，目的已经达到，裴珠泫却没有停止脚步。她忽略内心因为姜涩琪的真挚的雀跃，把那种喜悦归结于成功的复仇，用更深一层的报复作为借口没能及时按下暂停键。于是她带上自己，和姜涩琪一起坠入陷阱。

所有的亲昵都被披着“报复”真心合理化，她们会在出门的时候偶尔牵手，她会踢着石子在校门口等她放学，她们会躲在昏暗的房间里亲吻，甚至有时候趁着大人不在大胆的把地点换到客厅。甜蜜是真的，包裹着不安的苦涩。

“珠泫，你妹妹是不是在和女生谈恋爱啊？”亲故的八卦像是一根针戳破了梦幻的泡沫。

“没…没有…”她有些慌乱地否认，不知道同学为什么会有这样的想法，反思着是不是自己哪里暴露了。

“没有吗？前段时间有人看到那我们隔壁班的那个女生去你妹妹学校门口堵人来着…当众告白哦～然后你妹妹把人拉走了。”

“真的好有勇气哦～虽然我不反感，但是我们国家的环境来看，这条路还是很难的…”

八卦的传播速度在学校里从来都十分简单且不容小觑，只需要一张嘴来一传二，就可以二变四，疯狂滋长。

裴珠泫可以明显感觉到姜涩琪来接自己放学时周围人递来的探究目光，而姜涩琪仿佛对此一无所知，甚至还会和那个女生点头致意。

“珠泫啊～你妹妹不会真的是个同性恋吧？”作为暴风中心无辜的牵连者，大家抱着好奇心的同时提问的语气委婉且小心。

终于在不知道第几次被第几个人问到这句话时，裴珠泫在某天放学回到家后冲姜涩琪发了脾气。

“你能不能以后别来等我放学了。”

“也别再和那个女生说话了。”

“你知不知道我们学校的人都在说你是个同性恋！”

…

“对不起。”

这样的场面和对话都不在两个人的预料内，姜涩琪在自己的学校里也听过不少类似的流言，自从那天她拉走了那个女生。那些同学只会在经过姜涩琪教室的时候往里面探探头，仿佛参观动物园一样看着话题里的人物，在她路过的时候指指点点。没有一个人敢正大光明地上来问她，姜涩琪也没有任何辩明的机会。有什么好辨明的呢？

“对不起…”我是个同性恋。

姜涩琪又道歉了一次，收回了伸到一半想要安慰的手。

“对不起，涩琪…”

“我只是…只是有点不安…”裴珠泫哭着抱住了明显退缩了的人，带着泪吻了上去，“我很不安，所以给我好吗？”

“好。”不管是真心还是假意，姜涩琪从来不会拒绝裴珠泫。

———————————————————

“涩琪～你又在发呆了！”

朴秀荣感觉姜涩琪最近有点心不在焉，这股熟悉的异样感让她没由来得感到不安。

“抱歉，秀荣～”

“算了…”朴秀荣已经失去了把故事再复述一遍的热情，她躺回沙发，刷着手机说着打开了ReMoo美术馆的主页，“那个艾琳真的很好看吗？比我还好看吗？”前段时间姜涩琪开玩笑地说起过颂乐馆长说艾琳是ReMoo美术馆的颜值担当，搞得朴秀荣心里偷偷介意了好久。

“没有啦～我怎么可能见过她。我们秀荣才是最好看的！”多年的相处也让姜涩琪摸清楚了朴秀荣的小个性，她笑着抛开心中复杂的情绪摸了摸明显闹小情绪的人，“哎呦～我们秀荣今天穿这身真好看。”

“姜涩琪～”

“嗯？”

“你好油腻哦～”嘴上说着嫌弃，朴秀荣弯弯的笑眼却出卖了心情。但很快她的笑意便在刷出ReMoo美术馆的在职人员那一页时止住了。那张照片上熟悉的脸和旁边标注的姓名无一不昭示着她就是那个被姜涩琪无数次画在纸上又撕毁，被姜涩琪藏起来的那一些列作品里的主人公。

“秀荣，怎么了？”明显的转变姜涩琪自然没有错过，她探着头试图看看年下妹妹是不是刷到了什么恶评导致脸色一变，而朴秀荣却及时锁住了屏幕。

“涩琪，我想喝巧克力牛奶了～”朴秀荣故意说了一个家里没有的东西，确保姜涩琪不得不出门。果然听到这话的人支支吾吾着，说最后一罐被自己喝了。

“那你给我去买好不好～”

“可是等会儿ReMoo那边的策展人就要来了…”姜涩琪有点苦恼，但出于想要安慰年下的心情还是选择了妥协，她进房门拿了需要转交的样片递给朴秀荣，穿上了外套，“那这个就拜托秀荣转交了哦，如果对方来的时候我还没买完的话。”

“好～”朴秀荣点头答应，“欧尼等会儿到了便利店再看看有没有什么好吃的，最近经纪人欧巴管得超严格，我都好久没吃膨化食品了。”

“知道啦～我到时候发消息问你。”姜涩琪拍拍放手机的口袋，把自己裹得严严实实出了门。

门铃没过多久又响了起来，“是忘了什么东西吗，涩…”琪…朴秀荣的问话随着门的打开止住。

“你好，我是ReMoo美术馆的策展人裴珠泫。”虽然预先知道K和女演员Joy似乎有着非凡的交情，但两人住在一起这件事却是超出了裴珠泫的预料，她总觉得自己似乎知道了什么不该知道的事情。

“你好～K现在出门了，东西她拜托我转交了，请稍等。”

门轻轻合上完全没有要请人进去的意思，裴珠泫在心里叹了口气，虽然有所不满却也理解有名人对隐私的保护。好在对方的速度很快，没有半点拖沓，裴珠泫从朴秀荣手里接过此行的目的，简单的道谢后便往ReMoo赶。

“怎么样？见到K了嘛？”从裴珠泫手中接过样片的金容仙笑着问道。

“没有，但是见到了Joy。”

“哦～对哦，忘了告诉你K借住在Joy家。”金容仙拍拍自己脑袋，就说总觉得有什么事忘记告诉裴珠泫了。

“没什么事的话，我就去仓库检查今天搬回来的画了。”

“不一起看看K的新作品吗？”金容仙说着打开了那个密封的文件袋，随着样片的取出掉出一张明信片，“哦莫，涩琪还真是和以前一样可爱～”

刚想开口拒绝的裴珠泫因为一个名字突然激动了起来，也完全不顾对方是自己上司的身份，她冲上前抓住了金容仙的手，“你认识涩琪？”心里有一种预感隐隐告诉裴珠泫，她终于要找到她了。

———————————————————

“样片顺利交出去了吗？”

“嗯！涩琪来去的路上有碰到什么人吗？”

“没有啊，怎么突然这么问？”

朴秀荣接过姜涩琪买来的东西放在一边，待对方脱下外套取下围巾后上前抱住才一会儿没见的人。

“秀荣…？”年下今天格外爱撒娇的反常表现让姜涩琪愈发确定朴秀荣是在网上看到了什么恶评，于是她圈过对方轻轻搂住以示安抚。

“我可以亲亲你吗？”突来的危机已经让朴秀荣不能再安心守着她和姜涩琪之间的线，所以就跨出去吧，无论姜涩琪是也会朝着自己的方向前进还是原地不动，亦或是转身而逃。

沉默良久，就在朴秀荣以为自己给对方出了个难题，准备笑着用玩笑话代过的时候，姜涩琪突然捧住了她的脸，轻轻在额头落下一个吻，“都会好起来的，秀荣～”

TBC.


	7. See The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可以骗过很多人，甚至骗过自己，却做不到骗你说，放下了不爱了。

Chapter.07

“艾琳xi也认识涩琪？”

逐渐冷静下来的裴珠泫松开了紧攥着的手，“对我而言一个很重要的人…也叫涩琪。”这些年裴珠泫遇到过太多叫“涩琪”的人，在一次次期待和失望中来回往复。

姜涩琪消失在那个家的第一天起，从女人毫不关心甚至有点如释重负的态度，裴珠泫才意识到自己错的有多离谱。可是一切似乎都晚了，她那晚明明听到了姜涩琪推门离开的声音，却视而不见。她以为第二天睁眼还是可以看见那个人一脸憨厚，仿佛什么都没发生，像往常一样向自己打着招呼，可一切都只是裴珠泫以为。

她以为自己是恨着姜涩琪的，把所有出于爱的行动用恨来包装，好让自己心安理得。明明是担心着“同性恋”的流言给姜涩琪带来不好的影响，却用她以为是保护两个人的最好方式，偏偏也是最伤害姜涩琪的方式，把事情搞得一团糟。

明明只是想暂时的退回安全的位置，她自信的以为姜涩琪还是会和以前一样乖乖的跟在自己后头一步不落，却从来都忘了问一句对方这次还愿不愿意。姜涩琪给裴珠泫的爱让她过于有恃无恐，以至于失去了，裴珠泫才发现陷入爱的人不止姜涩琪一个。

可惜一切都晚了，等她醒悟过来的时候，她已经丢了她的小熊。每天放学后分发用零花钱印刷的寻人启事只是大海捞针，到姜涩琪的学校询问同班同学得到的回答也只有摇头。甚至几次地方上的几个地痞流氓说着有姜涩琪的消息骗她出去，裴珠泫也信了，差点把自己也搭进去。在课业成绩已明显的直线下降，甚至在第一次模考的前一周把自己给弄骨折后，父亲黑着脸撕去了所有她放在房间里的还没有发出去的寻人启事。

“珠泫～我知道你是担心涩琪，但你看看你自己现在像个什么样子？我就你这么一个孩子。”向来对女儿温和的男人因为裴珠泫的荒废学业和几次把自己置于危险的荒唐行径而动了怒。

“可是涩琪也只是个孩子啊…”她哭着在父亲面前丢盔弃甲，却仍是没有勇气把真实说出口。

“你跟爸爸说实话，你和涩琪是不是…”作为一家之主的男人虽然在某些事上有些愚钝，对于自己女儿的每个小转变却都隐隐能觉察。

“对不起，爸爸…”裴珠泫只是一个劲的道着歉，连同对姜涩琪的歉意一起，“是我太喜欢涩琪了，却偏偏伤害了她…”

那一夜的哭泣似乎带走了所有悲伤，也许是封存起来了。为了不让父亲担心，裴珠泫把所有的精力都投入到了学习上。只要让自己忙碌一点，她就能少一点想起她。裴父欣慰于女儿的转变，却依然知道女儿的执着。高考志愿的改变就是最好的证据，即便在这样的关头改变方向已经有些为时已晚，裴珠泫还是一意孤行。周围没有一个人能理解她为什么突然要跑去考什么艺术类的专业，而答案是姜涩琪住的阁楼上夹在书页里的一张张人物素描，只有裴珠泫自己知道。

裴珠泫成为策展人有一个很大的私心，就是为了寻找姜涩琪，这个很久以前她弄丢了的人。她不知道为什么有自信觉得姜涩琪会成为画家，并且一头热的扑进了这个行业，只为能找到疑似出自姜涩琪的作品，从而找到那个人。

这些猜测都毫无根据，像大海捞针，更像是竹篮打水，最后是一场空，却是支撑着裴珠泫走到现在的唯一动力。明知道是微乎其微的概率，她也只能放手一搏，因为在姜涩琪离开之后，裴珠泫才悲哀的发现自己对她的了解少得可怜。所以只能抓住这仅有的了解，作为求生的绳索，让自己在无数个难安的夜里得到一丝慰藉与救赎。

对于摄影师K的了解是一个意外。裴珠泫在刚成为策展人不久的时候，偶然间翻杂志看到的采访内容，没有获奖人的半张照片，反而是获奖作品占了大半个版面，那张模糊的人像，名字叫《告别》。

「也许不止我一个人这样，翻阅过去的时候，留下的都只是这样一个的模糊印象。而这种模糊或许是在告诉我，是时候和过去挥手作别…」

K在采访时说的这段话给裴珠泫留下了很深的印象，但她不甘心就此作别，也不能就这样装作过去的一切都未曾发生。

“涩琪…是我喜欢的人…”裴珠泫终于有了承认这份情感的勇气，也不再畏惧他人的打量眼光，却丢了这份感情最重要的角色。

金容仙听着裴珠泫这简短几句话里透露的信息，她自然明白对方所表达的坦诚有多么不易，甚至已经超出了该有的下属和上司的交流范围。“虽然我不知道你口中的涩琪和K是不是同一个人。”金容仙将装在文件袋里的样片取了出来，“但要一起看看吗？你刚刚亲自拿回来的K的新作品。”

一棵枯树占据着景的正中央，两侧的留白一道光一道阴，明明是太阳姣好的天气拍摄的作品，却不知为什么给人一种生与死分割的绝望感。尽管和记忆中的早已相去甚远，裴珠泫还是一眼就认出了那棵位于高中大门附近的树。扎着丸子头的人曾经有无数个日子站在那棵树下踢着石子等自己，哪怕有时候裴珠泫因为一些事情耽搁上了几十分钟晚出了校门。那人还是老老实实的在树下踢着石子，而且见到裴珠泫的第一眼必定是扬着笑脸的，然后小心地牵过她的手，软软糯糯地叫上一句：“珠泫欧尼～”裴珠泫一度不曾发觉，因为姜涩琪的这句呼唤替她驱走了多少的不快，只要姜涩琪牵着她的手，喊着她的名字，在她身边，她就会觉得无限安心。

“都说摄影师镜头下的作品是有所表达的，艾琳xi一直都专注于画方面的研究，不知道对于K的摄影作品，有怎么样的解读？”金容仙自然注意到了裴珠泫死盯着的那张照片，她拿过姜涩琪的明信片解开了心中的遗憾。看来这些照片里的风景不光如姜涩琪在信中所言是她的过去，也是眼前已经有些泪湿眼眶的裴珠泫的过去。准确的来说，是姜涩琪和裴珠泫的过去。

裴珠泫盯着那张照片，不敢细看藏在其中的意味。那种阴阳两隔的决绝感让裴珠泫不敢细猜姜涩琪的用意，她不愿意接受姜涩琪要狠下心来告别过去的决定。尽管实际上早在多年前的某一天，姜涩琪就已经挥手作别。

“颂乐馆长可以告诉我K…可以告诉我涩琪的联系方式吗？”裴珠泫本不愿用这样的方式去取得和姜涩琪的重新联系，此刻却不知道还有什么办法可以更快更顺理成章的重新出现在姜涩琪的生活。

“艾琳xi，我可以给你…”金容仙很显然的意识到了裴珠泫和姜涩琪之间的关系不是自己给或者不给联系方式就能解决的，这两人之间积攒着的时间和沟壑都是彼此不能轻易跨过去的坎，全看她们自己造化，“但我必须告诉你一件事，虽然我不知道你和涩琪具体是什么关系有什么纠葛…”

“颂乐馆长你说。”

“我第一次和K，也就是涩琪见面时，我家飘里就嘱咐了我一点。”

“什么？”

“飘里嘱咐我说，K无法喊任何人欧尼，甚至对于‘欧尼’这样的发音都难做到，所以…”

“我明白了…谢谢你，颂乐馆长。”裴珠泫颓然地结果那张写有号码的名片，因为这意外的告知而失去了拨出电话的勇气。

魂不守舍的人开着车回了家，中途几次险些发生事故，对方司机骂骂咧咧地下了车要求赔偿，却又在看到裴珠泫本人时关切问候，把责任全揽了过去。

那张从金容仙手中接过的名片已经被捏得有些发皱，裴珠泫洗完澡后缩在床的一角。移动的手指输入了号码，又反复对照着再三确认，只剩下一个简单动作拨出，她就能联系上那个不小心弄丢，一丢就丢了将近七八年的人。

“喂？”接听陌生号码拨打来的电话，姜涩琪在连问了几声后无人应答。听筒传来的只有一片诡异的静，也许还带些微弱又克制的啜泣，在深夜更加悚然。

“涩琪～你在干嘛？”大晚上不睡觉光着熊脚溜到客厅接电话，朴秀荣明白这是姜涩琪不想吵到自己的体贴，却还是忍不住逗一逗她。

“没干嘛，秀荣怎么也光着脚跑出来啦～”

“跟你学的呀～”

姜涩琪一边摇头，一边把披出来的毯子盖给朴秀荣，督促着她把两只发凉的小脚藏到毯子里。做完这些她才记起电话还没有挂断，等姜涩琪重新拿起手机放到耳边的时候，本来还保持着的通话在一阵沉默的糟乱后转为忙音，画上句点。

“珠泫…欧尼…”  
没有任何根据可寻，直觉却告诉姜涩琪这未知号码的所有者就是裴珠泫。七年了，姜涩琪以为已经有足够的时间沉淀让她下定决心和过去说再见，踏出新的一步拥抱明天。然而只是一通简单的电话，就把姜涩琪那些年来装腔作势的伪装悄无声息地推翻，只留下一具空壳。

我可以骗过很多人，甚至骗过自己，却做不到骗你说，放下了不爱了。

TBC.


	8. Throwaway

Chapter.08

个展的时间被敲定在初春，整个展览以时间为线，用四季和年历作为主题分区串联起来K镜头下的世界。因为拿不准姜涩琪是否会同意露面，金容仙同时准备了两种合同，“关于个展的名称，涩琪你有什么想法吗？”

被询问到的人沉思良久，缓缓说出一个单词，“Uncover…”姜涩琪决定揭开摄影师K的神秘面纱，也揭开自己戴了许久的面具。

“Uncover…”金容仙跟着重复。

裴珠泫要走姜涩琪联系方式后的发展，金容仙并没有过问，而从姜涩琪的反应来看，对方似乎也并不知道裴珠泫是ReMoo策展人的这一事实。无论是出于那种角度，金容仙都觉得保持沉默是目前最好的处理方式。

“颂乐馆长…”姜涩琪仔细翻看了两份合同的内容，留下其中一份郑重地签下名字，“我会出席个展的发布活动的。”

“那么合作愉快，K。”

“合作愉快。”

等所有事项都确认下来时，初春已经不远了。展览交替的时候是ReMoo美术馆所有工作人员最忙的时候，利用短暂的休馆日来重新布置设置新展览的展区，每一次都是一场苦战。光是核对出展的作品和仓库里即将上展的作品就是一项大工程。

“颂乐馆长。”裴珠泫拿着展区装饰的策划书，打开翻到某一页，“这里的设计和我们之前早会上预先讨论的不一样啊？”

“是K的意见，我觉得很不错，就采纳了。”金容仙离开的时候拍了拍这几天明显有些状态不在线的人，“你还好吗？是不是这几天太忙了？个展准备的差不多了，发布会那边也都联系好了。要不我给你放个假？”

“没关系的…颂乐馆长…”裴珠泫静下心来重新看起了这款展区的布置设计，压下心中的杂念，着手和同事重新投入了布置。

旧的展区撤去重新拼凑出了一个全新概念的展区，与以往每个展览都充满着不同，即使是亲生布置着这一次，也知道整体的大局，ReMoo美术馆的工作人员们还是不由得感到好奇，摄影师K的《Uncover》会揭露出一种怎样的未知。

空白的展区渐渐被摄影作品填满，人像摄影那一区的那张巨幅照片被蒙住了模样满是神秘感。这一块的内容是金容仙亲自过来负责的，所以即使是策展人，今天也全程参与其中，裴珠泫也不知道那巨幅幕布的背后藏的是怎样的一张照片。同僚们笑着打赌说会是K初期获奖的那张作品，毕竟《告别》对K而言真的意义颇多，没有理由不占用巨幅在个展夺人注目。

裴珠泫摇摇头，退出了同事们的赌局，她借口还要核对一个展区的作品，接下了最后收尾锁门的工作。她坐在休息区环视着这些年来姜涩琪镜头下大大小小的作品，试图从那些照片中去窥探一些她这些年所错过的人和事。

金容仙给她看的那张照片里所透露出的决绝让裴珠泫感到害怕，而那通电话则是抽走了裴珠泫的所有勇气。她可以接受自己弄丢了姜涩琪的事实，并且盼着有一天可以把丢失的小熊重新抱回家，但她从来没想过她的小熊可能已经属于别人。

“颂乐馆长…”裴珠泫拨通了电话，“我想请个长假…”这些年来为了寻找姜涩琪，她一直勇往无前，可现在人就在面前了，她却失了勇气，选择做个逃兵。

———————————————————

发布会进展得顺利，虽然偶有几个并不在稿子上的跳脱提问冒出，但都被朴秀荣四两拨千斤地轻轻打了回去。

巨幅的照片揭开了神秘的面纱，不是大家所猜测的《告别》，而是一张朴秀荣的巨大的笑脸，平淡中透露着温馨。照片的名字很简单，就叫《SooYoung》，因为朴秀荣说过喜欢姜涩琪这样叫自己。

“秀荣啊，看这里。”姜涩琪像献宝一样指着照片下的一行小字：秀荣啊/如果你笑的话/我也很欢喜。

本就因为巨幅的照片努力管理表情的人在这一刻失败，朴秀荣笑着掩饰害羞捶了一下身边的人，“涩琪欧尼…”她把头伸到她的耳边，“我爱你。”轻声呢喃。

而这样的甜蜜互动没有被记者收录在镜头下，却被请了假在家却翻来覆去睡不着，最终还是偷偷来美术馆的裴珠泫看在了眼里。她失神地背过身想要逃离，却不小心撞到了其他参观者，自己失了重，直直倒了下去。

预想中的疼痛没有袭来，她小心翼翼地睁开眼，迎上的是那双熟悉的眼。

被惊呼声夺取注意的姜涩琪没来得及回应朴秀荣的那个告白，她条件反射般冲上前把要跌倒的女人搂入怀中，却在对上面的那一刻僵住了身体。

没有比这更糟糕的重逢了。

姜涩琪的局促不安表现得明显，她下意识地寻找着朴秀荣的身影寻求心安，而朴秀荣也很及时地出现在了她的身边。

“谢…谢你…”裴珠泫磕磕绊绊的说着感谢，作为这次重逢的开场白。

“没…没关系…”姜涩琪僵硬地回答着，挪着脚步想要离开。

“涩琪…”缩手缩脚地裴珠泫顾不得姜涩琪的身边还有个朴秀荣的存在，在转身的那刻冲上前抓住了姜涩琪手腕，生怕一个不小心，她又会把她弄丢。

被拉住手的人僵着把身子转了回去，正对着裴珠泫，调整了几下呼吸，像是给自己重新戴上了面具，姜涩琪把这次的重逢演得和往日那样稀松平常，“是我，好久不见…珠泫…欧尼…”这些年来对谁都难以开口的称呼，唯独对着裴珠泫解除了封印。

“我可以…和你聊聊吗？”裴珠泫的问话很小心翼翼，眼下的场合也确实不适合拉着姜涩琪长谈。

“涩琪…”一直在旁边看着的朴秀荣出了声，她牵住了姜涩琪的手，希望对方不要勉强。

而听到裴珠泫这句话的姜涩琪，眼神变得复杂，她想说没有再联系的必要，也没有什么好谈的。而最终，她伸手回握了握身边的朴秀荣，递去一个安抚又略带恳求的眼神，“秀荣可以先回家等我吗？”即使过了这么久，发生了这么多的事，她还是和以前一样，无法拒绝她。

“我等你…”朴秀荣知道，有些事情和有些人终究要面对，只有先面对了，才能好好作别，“我在家等你…”她又重复了一遍，说给姜涩琪，也说给自己听。

TBC.


	9. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界上有很多东西都有它的保质期。在这些东西上面会都有一个日子。过期了的罐头不能吃，过期了的牛奶不能喝，过期了的保鲜纸，也不能再用…

Chapter.09 

面对面静坐的两个人在热闹中显得突兀，甚至点的那杯美式加冰里的冰块都快要融化溢出杯口，姜涩琪这才拿吸管搅了搅，喝上一口。然后她习惯性地掰动手指来寻求安心，却在下一秒被对面的人伸手制止，像以前的每次一样，给人种如初的错觉。

“恭喜你举办个展…”

“谢谢…”

“那张照片…是我吗…？”

“…是。”

“我都不知道你回去过…如果那个时候我发现了你，我们就不会…”

“我的意思是说…我很想你…”

“我很想你，涩琪…”

这样的直白是种犯规，以前在一起的时候裴珠泫很少说这样的话，可能也没有说的必要。毕竟也只有裴珠泫不想见姜涩琪的时候，却没有姜涩琪不在裴珠泫身边的情况。而如今她终于不再欺瞒自己的真心，开始坦诚面对，可现实却是，姜涩琪的目光黯了黯，而后几乎是用平淡且虚无的眼神望着裴珠泫，一言不发。

“涩琪对不起，我…我真的找了你好久…”

小卖部阿姨说过的话，又因为裴珠泫的这一句拉出回忆。姜涩琪张了张嘴，她很想上前指责质问，明明一开始希望自己消失的人是裴珠泫，而现在满脸委屈说着在找自己的人也是她。

“找我做什么…”姜涩琪终究还是开口回应了，“当初明明不是你希望我消失的吗？”

“而我也如你所愿了…”

“不…不是的！”裴珠泫有些失控地提高了音量，引得周围人注目。她羞愧的低下头忍住在眼眶里打转的泪，不再有继续直视姜涩琪的勇气，“我没有想要你离开的…也没有想过会失去你…”

“我只是不想你被人在背后指指点点…”

“我想着暂时退回原来的关系，等我们都足够强大了，再…”

“我只是不想你受伤…涩琪…”

裴珠泫回想起和大人挑明自己和姜涩琪关系的那天，父亲放下餐桌下的手握紧又颓然松开，“我就说…你怎么会突然改变志愿方向…从你那会儿疯了一样地找涩琪的时候，我就该猜出来的…”

“对不起…爸爸…”

“我喜欢涩琪…很喜欢…很喜欢…可是我把她弄丢了…我怎么找也找不到她…”从坦白的那一刻，裴珠泫就做好了要断绝关系的准备。她想着总得要先付出点什么，才有底气去找涩琪，求得她的原谅。可现在姜涩琪就在裴珠泫面前，她却感觉什么也说不出来了，说什么都像狡辩。

“珠泫…”

“欧尼…”

姜涩琪斟酌再三，还是把这个封印了许久的称呼补了上去。她无意再去回忆过去的种种，声音却不由自主地带上了颤抖，“你说不想我被人指指点点…说不想我受到伤害…可是从头到尾…伤害我最深的…”是你，也只有你，能让我受伤。

“对不起，涩琪…我只是…不知道要怎么办…我是喜欢你的…我以为我只是因为报复才想和你在一起，可是看到你和跟你告白的那个女生走得近的时候，我发现自己妒忌得要命…”

“那阵子流言传得好厉害…我没有和那个男生交往…也没有和你只是玩玩…我…”裴珠泫向来沉稳，可偏偏对上姜涩琪，她总是会不经意的流露出不那么完美的一面，比如此时此刻的裴珠泫显得有些语无伦次。她发觉自己亏欠对方得太多，需要抱歉的事太多。

姜涩琪的心里有太多委屈，可即使这样她还是无法对裴珠泫说出过分的话，就算她让她这几年的人生看起来像个笑话。

她看着已经泪流满面的人，轻叹了口气，姜涩琪是真的觉得累了，她不想再为过去纠缠，“都过去了…”最后，她还是选择用笑容来回应裴珠泫。真的都过去了吗？姜涩琪不知道，但她告诉自己她不能再停滞不前，继续被“裴珠泫”这三个字困住往后的人生。

“我不想过去。”她从来都不想告别。

“我还是很喜欢你，姜涩琪。”对那份年少时的喜欢的回应来得有些迟，在物是人非的几年后，在姜涩琪听来觉得略有讽刺。

“所以你不再喜欢我了…是吗…？”裴珠泫颤抖着把这个问题问出口，“还是你已经和朴秀荣在一起了…”不喜欢和已经和别人在一起，裴珠泫不知道哪个回答会更容易让自己死心。

姜涩琪显然没料到裴珠泫会这么直接，她愣了一下，短暂的沉默后吐出两个字，“没有。”

是没有不喜欢自己，还是没有和朴秀荣在一起，裴珠泫不敢细问这个模棱两可的答案，可是姜涩琪并不给她这样的机会。

“我喜欢过你…很认真的喜欢过…可能现在也依旧对你有感情…甚至也许未来不会有任何人能替代你在我心里占据的位置。”姜涩琪深吸一口气，接着说道，“但是感情这东西是有期限的…过期的罐头吃了会生病，过期的牛奶喝了会拉肚子，而过期的感情…我不知道碰了会怎样，因为我没有明知道它过期而继续使用的理由。”

“裴珠泫，我不怪你…”

“所以放过我，也放过你自己…”

“如果我说不呢？”

…

姜涩琪低头沉默了一阵，从位置上起身，“我该回去了…秀荣还在等我…”

裴珠泫看着姜涩琪的背影逐渐模糊，她想要追上远去的人，却怎么也提不起力气从座位上站起来。颤着手端起桌上已经不再温热的咖啡饮了一口，明明是味道甜腻的白巧摩卡，裴珠泫却觉得口中常到了从未有过的苦涩。她终于不顾形象地在位置上无声地哭了起来，她似乎彻底失去了姜涩琪。

我们都曾因为这段感情各自受尽折磨和委屈，而对于那段过去，没有意义去分辨出个谁对谁错，毕竟在爱里我们都没有错。怪只怪这份爱的保质期太短，不足以经受住岁月的考验，得以长久。

TBC.


	10. Better

Chapter.10

一个人回家的朴秀荣没有开灯，直径走向了姜涩琪的房间，颓然地坐在了她的床上。

“秀荣可以先回家等我吗？”

姜涩琪说的这句话一直在朴秀荣的脑海里循环播放。她的不安情绪只能靠着这一句来得到安抚，不断地暗示自己，她会回来的，她会回来的。

朴秀荣坐在姜涩琪的床上，回忆着和姜涩琪的种种，从最初的相遇，到后来她强硬地要把这个人留在身边。朴秀荣有时候会想，如果不是有这些情况，姜涩琪还会在自己身边吗？当初她的态度强硬，是不是也是让姜涩琪在纵容自己的任性。想到这儿朴秀荣再也不能抑制情绪，她蜷起身子，不可遏制地大哭起来。

———————————————————

“秀荣…？”

回到住处的姜涩琪发现屋里的灯都是暗的，她似乎听到了啜泣，下意识地唤了一声朴秀荣的名字。微弱的声音在黑暗中戛然而止，姜涩琪借着投射进来的月光摸索到了朴秀荣的位置。

在自己面前从来都是挂着笑容的朴秀荣蜷在床铺的一角，哭得双眼红肿得明显。姜涩琪不知道她哭了多久，也不知道在自己看不到的时候她哭了多少次。一直以来姜涩琪抱着自己舔舐伤口，却忽略了在身边注视着自己的朴秀荣会不会难受。明明她才是年长的那一个，却对年下依赖得过分，表现得更像一个妹妹。

“怎么哭了。”姜涩琪动作轻柔地伸手抹去还挂在朴秀荣脸上的泪痕，字里行间满是心疼和惭愧。

“你怎么回来了？”姜涩琪的温柔语气和动作仿佛又打开了朴秀荣眼泪的阀门，她含糊地问着话，往姜涩琪的怀里扑。

“不是你说在家等我吗？”姜涩琪轻笑着反问，一面缓缓拍着的怀中人的背，安抚着情绪。

“对不起…”被这样温柔对待的朴秀荣内心的愧疚感更加，她深吸了一口气，长长吁出后准备坦白，“其实那天我是故意支开你的…ReMoo美术馆的艾琳就是裴珠泫…我害怕…”你见到她会跟她走，我以为你不会回来了…

朴秀荣的话还没说完，姜涩琪已经抱了上去，“我还以为你是因为网上的恶评心情不好，不是就好…不是就好…”朴秀荣和K合作的消息一早就放出了风声，对于这个突然的合作，网上的评价好坏掺半。朴秀荣这几天的低情绪让姜涩琪以为对方是因为看到了什么不好的言论，担心的同时也怀着愧疚，一直没敢开口询问。

“姜涩琪，你有没有在听啊！我故意错开了你和裴珠泫的见面诶！”仅仅是一个拥抱就可以让朴秀荣溃不成军，明明已经泪流满面，却偏要硬撑出一副恶人的嘴脸推开姜涩琪，等着她的指责落下。

“没关系的，秀荣…”即使不需要明说，姜涩琪也知道朴秀荣藏在后面的话是什么。对于朴秀荣会知道裴珠泫的存在姜涩琪也不意外，她们默契的不提起，仿佛就能把那段横在中间的过去抹去，“没关系的秀荣，都过去了…”不是以前所说的都会过去，而是已经过去。

“真的吗？”朴秀荣显得有些不太敢相信，生怕这是自己哭多了的幻觉。

“是真的。”姜涩琪拉出怀里的朴秀荣，满脸郑重，“虽然好像现在的场合并不完美，我也不知道现在的情况说这个合不合适。但是我还是想问，秀荣愿意做我的女主角吗？不光是镜头下的，还是未来人生的。”

“你的意思是说…”

“我的意思是说…”姜涩琪深呼吸，“秀荣愿意和我在一起吗？让你等了这么久真的很抱歉，虽然我也不是很自信能不能再去投入一段恋爱，但如果的秀荣的话，我觉得我可以…”还在说话的人被朴秀荣突然伸过来的手打断了独白，被用力捏脸的姜涩琪因为吃痛叫出了声，满脸不解又委屈地看着朴秀荣。

“会痛诶，不是在做梦。”

“什么呀…”姜涩琪揉了揉朴秀荣的脸，在对方试图挣脱反击的时候，“让我们秀荣久等了…”用这样一句话，就又惹哭了对方。

“姜涩琪…”朴秀荣上前拥抱住罪魁祸首，在她耳边闷闷地说道，“笨蛋。”

“嘿嘿…”

———————————————————

关于两个人的交往，朴秀荣似乎并没有身为有名人的自觉，并不准备藏着掩着，被狗仔拍到的照片，也不像以前那样都处理掉。

“秀荣啊…”

“嗯，怎么了？”

人来人往的机场，姜涩琪看着朴秀荣一脸自然的模样，有些别扭的看着十指紧扣的双手，“会不会太高调了…？”姜涩琪的个展举办地顺利，朴秀荣也结束了上一个拍摄行程，有了一个休息期，两人一商量决定去旅行。

“你讨厌这样吗？”朴秀荣摇了摇牵着的手，表情有点委屈。

“不…不是…”姜涩琪也意识到了自己措辞的不对，环顾了一下四周，踮起脚快速亲了一下满脸委屈的某人作为安慰。

喀嚓，藏匿在不远处的相机精准地捕捉到了这一幕。不出意外的，这条新闻立刻上了第二天的头条，NAVER热搜的前几条都被朴秀荣和姜涩琪包揽，甚至两人的海外旅行全程都有狗仔跟拍直播。

“这次处理起来好像会很麻烦？”在酒店躺着刷着手机的资深网上冲浪选手姜涩琪有些忧心忡忡，她不知道这样的消息会不会影响朴秀荣以后的演艺事业。

“没事，麻烦一下爸爸。”朴秀荣自然地跟着躺在床上，往姜涩琪的怀里钻，看看资深网民又刷到了什么消息。

已经习惯没事就喜欢往自己身上贴的朴秀荣的小动作，姜涩琪顺手搂过朴秀荣，调整了一个舒服点的姿势。

翌日，女演员Joy和摄影师K的恋情被各大媒体头版头条报道。而窝在姜涩琪怀里确认新闻的朴秀荣却发出了不满，“怎么回事！我明明跟爸爸说要头版加粗！这个版页也太小了吧！”

“朴！秀！荣！”姜涩琪又气又羞，更多的却是为朴秀荣对这段关系的坦率真诚而深受感动。

似乎是看出了姜涩琪的想法，朴秀荣递上一个亲吻，深情地看着姜涩琪，“我爱你，涩琪欧尼。”

“我也爱你。”

上次没有得到回应的告白，在这次有了回响。姜涩琪总担心爱有期限，过了新鲜就会开始腐烂。不过没关系，她的余生有很长的时间来向她证明，朴秀荣对姜涩琪的爱，保质，不过期。

Fin.


	11. The Only

Chapter.10

那个陌生号码没有再响起，仿佛那次重逢只是一场梦，是姜涩琪杜撰出来的给过去的一个结局。唯一的真实她的失眠又再次日益严重，遵照医嘱的药量所发挥的药效越来越弱。姜涩琪试着让自己变得忙碌，个展结束后筹备起来的工作室占据了她的大部分精力。而对于这些，朴秀荣看在眼里却没有开口，因为和以前的不同，姜涩琪掩藏起了她的难过，她在朴秀荣面前依旧是笑着的。

明明自己和姜涩琪的距离看起来是在拉近，可朴秀荣却觉得和眼前的这个人越来越远。她隐隐意识到了问题出在哪，这次让姜涩琪感到为难的，或许是自己。可即便是易碎的泡沫，朴秀荣也不愿主动伸手将它戳破。但就算这样，泡沫依旧会碎，一个不留。

那个号码再度出现在来电显示的时候，姜涩琪正窝在沙发和朴秀荣看着电影，影片挑的是姜涩琪看了四五遍都仍旧不腻的《爱在黎明破晓前》。姜涩琪下意识地选择了拒听，而对方这次却显得格外执着，又坚持不懈地打了过来。

“接吧…”一直专注看着屏幕的朴秀荣冷不丁地开口，替姜涩琪做了选择。

“秀荣，我…”

“接吧。”朴秀荣又重复了一遍，却又在心里某处希望姜涩琪可以拒绝，可她没有…

姜涩琪的眼神带着几分犹豫，在朴秀荣和手机之间来回看了几眼，最终再那个号码再次拨来的时候按下了接听。

“谢天谢地，总算接通了。”

电话的那头传来的陌生声音让姜涩琪感到疑惑，难道这不是裴珠泫的号码？

“请问你是…”

“哦，请问是姜涩琪吗？这位客人在酒吧喝醉了，嘴里一直念叨着你的名字。因为我们要打烊了，所以我擅自用客人的指纹解了锁，方便的话你可以来接一下你朋友吗？我们店的地址是…”

对面的人似乎是怕姜涩琪拒绝，一气说完了之后，也不等姜涩琪答应就挂断了电话。姜涩琪对着已经显示挂断的通话页面觉得困扰，她在脑海里搜寻着可以去接裴珠泫的共同朋友，却不知道能有谁。

“去找她吧…”从姜涩琪的表情就能判断出事情的大概，朴秀荣不愿她为难，主动开口，连她自己都没发觉说出这四个字时的声音有些颤抖。

“秀荣？！”

姜涩琪显然是震惊的，她望向朴秀荣的眼里带着震惊和愧疚，种种复杂的情绪在她的眼里交汇，可朴秀荣绝望的发现，姜涩琪的眼里偏偏没有自己想要看到的爱。

电影已经快要接近尾声，Jesse和Céline在维也纳度过了愉快的一天，Jesse要继续自己的旅程，而Céline也要踏上驶向原本目的地的列车。朴秀荣将视线移回了屏幕，看着男女主的道别和约定，“和涩琪相处的日子，短暂得仿佛只有一天，像一场梦，好像昨天我才和你初见…”她平静的语气下夹杂着太多悲伤，“涩琪还记得当初的回答吗？如果你是女主人公的话，你会不会下车…”

“我记得…”姜涩琪似乎可以预感到朴秀荣接下来要说的话，却做不出任何阻止。

“我也曾以为，或许我可以让你下车，可是啊…朴秀荣望向姜涩琪，眼里含泪，“可是你终究会踏上那班列车，前往最初的地方。”

“秀荣，我…”姜涩琪想反驳，却说不出任何有利的话。

“我一直以为我能治愈你，可我终究不是裴珠泫…”伤害你的人，偏偏也能治愈你。

“不，不是的…”姜涩琪低下头，嘴里说着否定，却苍白无力。

“对不起…秀荣…”她终究还是从自己嘴里说出了最不想说出的话。

“明日分手，今生永不再见…”朴秀荣说着故事里的结局，也仿佛敲定了她和姜涩琪的结局。在姜涩琪关上门离开的那一刻，朴秀荣瘫坐在沙发上终于不再压抑，放肆地嚎啕大哭起来。她的自尊不允许让她继续自欺，把姜涩琪的感激等同于爱。

人们总说爱情是完全无私的付出，但仔细想一想，没有什么比爱情更自私的了。她已经自私的爱了她很久，所以现在轮到她去自私的爱了。

———————————————————

那样的裴珠泫对姜涩琪来说是陌生的，在她错过她的这几年里，她们都各自成长成了彼此熟悉又陌生的人。醉酒的人缩在姜涩琪怀里，她已经褪去了年少时的不成熟，从女孩出落成了一个优秀的女人。姜涩琪的所有自欺欺人，都被因为裴珠泫的靠近而不受控的心跳打破。事到如今，她的心跳依旧为她不受控，为她而加速跳动。

从烂醉的人口中艰难地套出地址，姜涩琪拖着裴珠泫打车到了她的住所，顺利地按下楼层，却在密码锁面前犯了难。

“密码是多少…？”她摇醒了怀里已经睡过去的人，试图寻找答案。

“生…日…”裴珠泫从嘴里艰难地吐出两个字后又睡了过去。姜涩琪叹了口气，调整了扶着裴珠泫的姿势，依言输入着裴珠泫的生日。

密码错误。

姜涩琪愣了一下，深深看了一眼怀里的人，心里有了一个不可能的答案。她不敢相信地颤抖着手输入自己的生日，随着密码输入正确的提示音，姜涩琪打开了那扇门。

裴珠泫的住处是一室一厅，十分简单。姜涩琪按捺住心中的复杂情绪，直径把醉酒的人抱回了卧室。而当她把人放下来，终于有空环顾四周的时候，却愣住了。如果说这几年姜涩琪是逃避着过来的话，那么裴珠泫则是面对着过来的。卧室的床头摆着青涩的两人的合照，似乎是种提醒。而那些年姜涩琪练习绘画随手勾勒的画像，都被裴珠泫用相框裱了起来好好保存着。姜涩琪盯着在床上躺着的裴珠泫，突然好奇她这几年是怎么过来的。

“涩琪…”喝醉的人又呢喃起了她的名字，紧促着眉头，似乎是做了什么不好的梦，连声音都开始带上哭腔，“涩琪，不要走…呜呜呜…”

姜涩琪犹豫了一会儿，在裴珠泫的床边蹲下，迟疑地握住了她的手，“我在…”柔声回应着她。

手与手接触的那瞬间，似乎是为了确认手心温度的真实，醉酒的人迷糊地睁开眼，和清亮的眼神对上，“涩琪？”

一瞬间姜涩琪以为裴珠泫已经酒醒了过来，她尴尬地点着头，“是我…”想要松开手。然而下一秒，裴珠泫却主动甩开了姜涩琪的手，“你骗人，你才不是涩琪，涩琪她不要我了…呜呜呜…”裴珠泫自顾自的坐起身在床上哭了起来。

姜涩琪哪里见过这样的裴珠泫。她叹了口气起身坐在了床沿，打断了还在抽噎的人，“裴珠泫，你仔细看看我是谁。”

“涩…琪…？”

“对…是…”我…裴珠泫扑来的拥抱吞回了姜涩琪剩下的话。她不知道眼前看起来瘦瘦小小的人哪来的力气，拥抱的力度好像要把她嵌入自己身体里那般用力。

“对不起…”裴珠泫不敢松开拥抱着的双手，生怕怀里的人会突然消失不见。

“既然把你送到了，我也该…”

“姜涩琪，你要走可以。”裴珠泫松开姜涩琪，正视着眼前的人，动手解着身上的衣服，“把我欠你的那一次拿走，这样我们就从此两清。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”裴珠泫眼里的认真让姜涩琪知道她不是在耍酒疯，她退着想要起身。

而裴珠泫却不给姜涩琪逃脱的机会，她一把拉住对方，推倒在床上后跨坐在了姜涩琪身上，“我很清楚。”强忍着心中的羞意，裴珠泫牵过姜涩琪的手，带领着她搓揉着自己的胸。

“你喝醉了…”姜涩琪扭过头不敢直视裴珠泫，她想要起身，却发现找不到可以支撑的施力点，也不敢用力把手抽回。

“我知道我自己在做什么…”裴珠泫贴上去亲吻着姜涩琪，亲吻着她日夜思念的人，“只要这一次就好…”

向来不喜肢体接触的人，却偏偏无法抗拒裴珠泫的接近。她在和她的无声对峙中，渐渐红了眼，姜涩琪以为她可以和裴珠泫告别，可她的镜头不会骗人，她用快门记录的一张张裴珠泫喜欢的天空，无论是白天还是黑夜，日日夜夜都是裴珠泫写“我该拿你怎么办…”

“我爱你，涩琪…”裴珠泫贴在耳畔的告白，击溃了姜涩琪的最后防线。从裴珠泫手里接回主动权的人把小兔子压在身下，“我不会对你温柔的。”发狠的眼神，似乎是想要让对方主动打退堂鼓。可裴珠泫反而捧起她的脸，仰起身抬头亲了亲姜涩琪的脸颊，“不要手下留情。”

关于姜涩琪的爱情保质期，裴珠泫思考了很久。姜涩琪说过期了的感情没有再碰的理由，可是她不知道，对于裴珠泫爱姜涩琪这件事，它的保质期是无期限。

所以没关系啊，只要姜涩琪愿意给裴珠泫机会，那么她就有足够的耐心和时间，去慢慢向姜涩琪证明，这份爱的保质期有多长，足以跨越一切，经受迟暮。

Fin.


End file.
